Tsubasa no Sekai
by The Mysterious Lazy King
Summary: Summary: Berawal dari tersesatnya gadis tanpa ingatan, dan hanya ingat "tou-san" nya saja, gadis itu tersesat didalam sebuah organisasi aneh berisikan 8 orang remaja laki-laki tampan dan 2 orang perempuan cantik yang memiliki kekuatan tersembunyi yang aneh. Warning: Eror, Typo berterbangan bagaikan burung(?), OOC pastinya, AU , Fem!2718A


Tsubasa no Sekai

Pairing: Banyak(?) lah , but contain D18 , G27 , CA :''''v

Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn - Amano Akira

Tsubasa no Sekai - Arisa / Yoru

Genre: Romance , Fantasy gak nyambung(?)

Rate: T dong...Riri gak bisa buat yang lebih tinggi :''v /halah

Warning: Eror , Typo berterbangan bagaikan burung(?) ,OOC pastinya ,ganyambung , absurd , author gila , pairing crack ada , yang mustahil pun ada ,ancur , aneh , terinspirasi dari beberapa game yang Ririmaenin , tapi gak ngejiplak kok , pas maen ceritanya ngerti jugak agak ( * Curcol ceritanya , #dilempar tonfa* ) , AU , Fem!2718A

Summary: Berawal dari tersesatnya gadis tanpa ingatan , dan hanya ingat "tou-san" nya saja , gadis itu tersesat didalam sebuah organisasi aneh berisikan 8 orang remaja laki-laki tampan dan 2 orang perempuan cantik yang...memiliki kekuatan tersembunyi yang aneh .

"…" (Bicara biasa)

**"…" (Bicara dalam hati)**

* * *

><p>*Note : ini cerita milik teman Misaki,,,numpang publish di akun Misaki yang sudah lumutan banget apalagi ff milik Misaki yang udah lumutan pake banget (Misaki curcol :'''v)<p>

* * *

><p>Gadis berambut caramel sebahu itu berjalan-jalan di sekitar perumahan disebuah daerah di Jepang , gadis itu terlihat kebingungan karena dia tidak terlalu tahu jalan disana.<p>

" Ne...tou-san dimana, aku mencari mu kemana-mana...kalau tou-san tidak ada, aku harus bagaimana..." Gadis itu menghela nafas kecewa, tidak peduli arah, gadis itu lalu jalan menuju lorong karena dia mendengar suara yang bising, lalu dia melihat pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan disana.

Terlihat sebuah benda berbentuk bulat yang sangat-sangat besar, besarnya melebihi gedung-gedung yang ia lihat tadi, hampir sebesar gunung. Gadis itu shock sekaligus takjub melihatnya.

" Byakuran, kau bodoh sekali ! Kenapa kau sampai salah memasang kendali nya hah? Untung saja kekuatan kapal ini untuk menjadi transparan masih bisa berfungsi, kalau sampai orang lain bisa melihat benda ini...akan geger negara ini, hah...bodoh sekali..." Ujar salah satu perempuan berambut panjang sepinggang dan bermata tajam yang sedang memarahi laki-laki berambut putih dengan tidak sabaran.

" Hibari-chan...ini bukan salah ku sendiri kan ? Mukuro juga salah..." Laki-laki berambut putih itu kemudian menunjuk laki-laki berambut biru yang sedang bersiul-siul tidak jelas, dia pura-pura tidak mendengar tudingan laki-laki berambut putih itu.

" Hah...kalian berdua salah, untung saja tonfa ku sedang tidak kubawa..." Hela nafas gadis berambut hitam itu, lalu menatap tajam kedua laki-laki...ah supaya tidak susah, kita sebut saja laki-laki berambut putih itu Byakuran dan yang rambut indigo itu Mukuro.

Gadis berambut karamel pun kebingungan dengan orang-orang itu, bukan saja dengan benda bulat sebesar gunung itu. Namun baju yang mereka pakai sama dengannya. Yang baju itu dia dapat dari tou-sannya yang bertahun-tahun lalu menghilang.

" Tou-san pernah bilang, jika aku menemukan orang-orang dengan baju yang sama mungkin orang-orang ini akan menjadi temanku...tapi masalahnya mereka itu mencurigakan..."Gadis itu terpaku akan perkataan tou-sannya dulu dan tidak menyadariada laki-laki berambut pirang dibelakangnya.

" Ojou-chan...apa yang sedang kau lakukan ? Apa kau bisa melihat kapal kami ? Ah bukan itu saja...bajumu sama dengan kami..." Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menatap penuh selidik pada gadis berambut karamel itu, dan juga tangan gadis itu yang tiba-tiba dikunci olehnya membuat gadis itu panik dan ingin menangis.

" A-aku tidak tahu...aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan saja dan melihat benda ini...dan baju ini adalah baju yang diberikan tou-san ku...sekarang lepaskan aku, kumohon..." Gadis berambut karamel itu pun hampir menangis karena dia takut dia akan disakiti oleh laki-laki itu.

" Ne...nakunna...namaku Ieyasu, tapi orang-orang biasa memanggilku Giotto...mau kah kau ikut denganku kesana ? Aku tidak akan menyakiti mu..." Giotto tersenyum kepada gadis berambut caramel itu, dan membuat pipi gadis manis ini memerah.

" E-eh...ikut dengan Ieyasu-san, nande...?." Terlihat keraguan dimata gadis berambut caramel itu. Sebenarnya dia tidak curiga dengan laki-laki bernama Ieyasu itu, tapi tetap saja dia terlihat takut.

" Ne...bisakah kau memanggilku Giotto ? Karena aku sudah biasa dipanggil seperti itu, dan apalagi aku tidak suka dengan nama itu..." Ada sedikit jeda dikalimat Giotto, tiba-tiba saja muka Giotto berubah sendu.

" Eh...nande? Menurutku nama itu bagus kok..." Gadis itu tersenyum bingung melihat muka sendu Giotto.

" Karena...namaku mirip dengan ayahku..." Giotto tersenyum pahit. " Ne...kau percaya padaku kan ? ." Giotto tersenyum manis kepada gadis itu.

" Be-benarkah? Kamu bukan orang jahat kan ?." Kata gadis itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

" Eh...pastilah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu kok...jadi ayo..." Giotto mengajak gadis itu bukan tanpa alasan, tapi dia curiga baju yang dipakai gadis itu. Karena hanya organisasi mereka yang punya baju itu.

" Eh..ba-baiklah..." Mendengar persetujuan gadis itu, Giotto langsung menarik tangan gadis itu. Tapi saat dia menarik gadis itu, terlihat kalung unik yang memiliki permata hampir sama yang dipakai oleh kedua teman gadisnya.

" Nande, Giotto-san ? Apa ada yang aneh denganku ?." Gadis itu menatap aneh Giotto dan hanya dibalas senyum Giotto.

" Tidak kok...nah kita sudah sampai...ne...aku boleh memanggilmu Hime-chan ?." Entah kenapa Giotto ingin memanggil gadis itu putri, bukan seperti dia mirip putri, tapi dimata dia gadis ini lebih cantik dari putri.

" Hime-chan? E-eh sudah sampai ?." Gadis itu kaget melihat sekerumunan orang-orang didepannya, dan juga dia aneh banyak yang memakai baju seperti dia.

" Karena daritadi kau tidak memberitahukan namamu...ya, kerumuan orang-orang itu adalah kawanku..." Giotto tersenyum.

O.O

Disana terlihat seorang perempuan berambut panjang sepunggung berwarna hitam sedang memarahi dua laki-laki berambut indigo dan putih yang malah bersiul-siul tidak jelas, terlihat geram di muka gadis cantik itu. Lalu terlihat laki-laki berambut hitam memakai kacamata sedang tertidur lelap di bawah pohon, dan didekatnya terlihat perempuan berambut vanilla yang sedang asik memainkan...borgol (?). Juga laki-laki berambut hitam yang sedang tertawa melihat gadis berambut hitam tadi memarahi tenangnya.

" Minna-san! Kita punya teman baru !." Seru Giotto yang membuat semua orang melihat kepadanya.

" He~siapa itu...nona yang manis~." Tiba-tiba laki-laki berambut indigo mendekati gadis berambut caramel itu dengan senyum anehnya.

" Ne...Mukuro...kau membuat Hime ketakutan tau..." Giotto segera menjitak kepala Mukuro dan membuat Mukuro mengaduh.

" Ne..Hime, nama laki-laki adalah Rokudo Mukuro...ya artinya memang sedikit aneh...tapi kau bisa lihat kan ? Orangnya juga aneh." Giotto tersenyum kepada yang dia sebut Hime, tapi omongan Giotto kepada Mukuro membuat Mukuro sakit hati.

" Ne...hidoiyo...aku tidak aneh tahu..." Mukuro segera mendelik tajam kepada Giotto.

" Mukuro memang aneh kok...ya kan ?." Laki-laki berambut putih yang daritadi terus bertarung dengan Mukuro pun menyetujui kata-kata Giotto. Hal ini membuat Mukuro dan Byakuran bertarung lagi.

Saat Mukuro dan Byakuran asik bertarung, tiba-tiba saja gerakan mereka berhenti karena mereka terpental jauh ke pohon-pohon dekat situ, hal itu membuat Hime ketakutan dan Giotto facepalm sedalam-dalamnya. Dan yang membuat mereka terpental adalah gadis cantik yang daritadi memarahi mereka berdua.

" Hah...mereka berisik, sudah salah malah saling menyalahkan..." Ujar gadis berambut hitam itu sambil memegang keningny , dia pun melirik Hime penuh selidik dan dengan pandangan tajam. Membuat Hime ketakutan dan bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Giotto.

" Ne...Kyouka-chan, jangan pandang dia seperti itu...Hime jadi ketakutan kan ?."Giotto hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Kyouka yang baru pertama kali bertemu orang baru tapi sudah sinis.

" Ne...kau ramahlah sedikit, kalau kau ramah sedikit pasti kau akan lebih manis." Giotto tersenyum, sebenarnya kalimat Giotto itu bukan hanya asal ucap, dia sudah capek dengan kelakuan Kyouka yang pasti akan selalu waspada melihat orang baru. Padahal orang itu orang baik-baik.

" I-itu benar Kyouka...kau harus lebih ramah dan tidak gampang emosi...atau kau tidak akan dapat suami..." Mukuro mencubit pipi Hibari keras, membuat gadis itu mengayunkan tonfanya lagi (bukannya tadi dia gak bawa tonfaya,,terus tuh tonfa dapat darimana?). Tapi dengan cepat ditahan oleh tangan Mukuro, sudah cukup kepala dia kena pohon dia tidak mau kepala nanas kesayangannya(?) terluka lagi.

" Ne...walau setidak ramah apapun kau...aku akan menjadikanmu istriku jika kau maukok~." Byakuran tiba-tiba datang dan melepaskan pegangan Mukuro kepada Hibari, membuat Mukuro menggeram marah dan Byakuran hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

" Cukup...kalian berdua...atau kupastikan kalian tidak akan melihat dunia lagi..."Kyouka sudah geram melihat mereka berdua, dan sekali lagi dia menyerang Mukuro dan Byakuran dengan cara memukul dagu mereka dengan tonfa sampai mereka kesakitan.

" Ha...ha..."Giotto hanya tertawa dengan terpaksa. Baru saja diingatkan jangan terlalu beringas tapi gadis itu sudah melumpuhkan dua lelaki(?) tadi lagi.

O.O

" Ne Hime...walau dia beringas seperti itu, dia tetap baik dan ramah jika sudah dekat kok. Namanya Kyouka Hibari, dan perlu kamu tahu juga, dia punya seorang kembaran wanita..." Giotto tersenyum lalu menunjuk ke arah perempuan yang asik memainkan borgol.

" Eh...kembaran ? Pantas saja aku melihat kemiripan Kyouka-san dengan perempuan itu..." Hime menatap kagum pada Kyouka dan kembarannya itu, mereka sangat-sangat mirip kecuali rambutnya, kembarannya memilik rambut berwarna vanilla lembut dan panjangnya sepunggung.

" Iya...namanya Alda, dia memang anak campuran Perancis dan Jepang. Tapi yah...sifatnya memang tidak beda jauh dengan Kyouka, tapi dia lebih ramah kok, dan dewasa..." Giotto tersenyum pada Hime. " Hei Alda ! Kesinilah sebentar !." Teriak Giotto kepada Alda yang sedang asik memainkan borgol atau...asik melihat laki-laki berambut hitam yang sedang tertidur ?

" Ck...ada apa Giotto..." Dengan muka marah Alda melirik kepada Giotto yang berani-beraninya mengganggu kesenengannya.

" Kesini sebentar Alda...aku ingin mengenalkan teman baru kita..." Giotto tersenyum pada Alda yang hanya memasang tampang malas.

" Aku sedang malas...nanti saja..." Alda menjawab dengan tidak niat.

" Alda kesini...atau nanti borgol mu itu kuambiL..." Giotto tersenyum tanda mengancam dan membuat gadis berdecak sebal.

" Ck...kalau sampai kau melakukan itu, kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa hidup tenang Giotto..." Alda beranjak dari tempat sebelumnya menuju Giotto. Tapi langkah gadis itu segera berhenti saat dia merasakan tangannya ditahan oleh orang yang daritadi tidur.

" Ne...Jou-chan, kau mau kemana...temanilah aku disini, pohon ini mulai tidak enak...pinjamkanlah pangkuan mu sebentar." Laki-laki itu segera menarik Alda dan langsung menidurkan dirinya di pangkuan gadis itu, membuat pipi Alda merona sempurna.

" Oi Alfonso, apa yang kau lakukan ? Cepat kau bangun !." Alda kelabakan membangunkan Alfonso, tapi laki-laki itu hanya tertidur—pura-pura tertidur—dipangkuan Alda. Gadis itu berniat menendang Alfonso, tapi masalahnya Alfonso tidur menyamping dan parahnya dia memegang rok Alda. Kalau Alda menendangnya, bisa-bisa Alda malu karena roknya bisa-bisa merosot.

" A-aku malas Giotto...dan memang kau berani menyembunyikan borgol ku hah?." Alda memandang Giotto tajam, dan juga Alfonso senyum penuh arti kepada Giotto kalau dia memaksa Alda lagi.

Giotto hanya tersenyum penuh arti(?) kepada Hime. Berharap Hime mengerti kalau mereka sedang tidak diganggu, kalau Giotto memaksa Alda, bukan hanya Alda yang akan menghajarkan. Tapi Alfonso juga.

" Kenapa Giotto-san tersenyum ? Terus laki-laki berambut hitam yang ada dipangkuan Alda-san itu siapa ? Sepertinya dia baik ya..." Hime yang bertanya dengan polos kepada Giotto. Hime mengganggap senyuman Giotto berarti laki-laki itu baik, Hime bukan bodoh. Hanya saja dia terlalu polos serius. Dia tidak akan mengerti jika kode-kode senyuman seperti itu.

" Nama laki-laki yang dipangkuan gadis itu bernama Alfonso Cavallone, di-dia memang lumayan baik…dan gadis itu adalah kembaran Kyouka…dan mereka sama persis, kecuali ya rambut mereka…" Giotto tersenyum pada Hime yang hanya memiringka nkepalanya lucu.

Mendengar kata-kata Giotto, sontak saja Kyouka dan Alda tersinggung, ayolah…mereka itu mengubah gaya rambut supaya mereka tidak dibilang persis. Dan seenaknya saja Giotto bilang mereka sama persis, Alda dan Kyouka lalu menyambit Giotto dengan batu sepenuh kepala nya, membuat Giotto mengaduh kesakitan.

" Kalian…aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan teman baru kita, cobalah ramah dan menurut sedikit…" Giotto sudah capek, serius. Dia ini kan ketua organisasi mereka, tapi anggota nya tidak ada yang mudah diatur.

Hime ketakutan melihat aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Giotto, dia terus mundur dan menjauh dari Giotto sampai dia merasakan punggungnya menabrak seseorang, Hime sontak kaget dan segera menjauh.

" Ne…nama mu siapa ? Giotto memang seperti itu kalau sedang marah haha !." Sebelum Hime menjauh, laki-laki dengan rambut hitam ini menahan tangannya. Hime sebenernya takut, tiba-tiba saja tangannya dipegang oleh laki-laki ini, tapi sepertinya laki-laki ini baik dan Hime pun mulai tenang.

" Na-nama ku…" Gadis itu sempat bingung sejenak, masalahnya dia tidak ingat apa-apa sejak dulu juga. Dia hanya ingat "tou-san" nya saja, tapi dia tiba-tiba teringat panggilan yang Giotto berikan padanya.

" Ah ! Panggil saja aku Hime, iya Hime !." Hime tersenyum lebar pada laki-laki itu dan dibalas senyuman hangat olehnya.

" Namaku Yamamoto Takeshi…panggil saja Yamamoto…" Yamamoto tersenyum hangat kepada Hime, dan membuat gadis manis itu merona.

" Kalian berhenti bertengkar….atau akan kuikat kalian dengan rantai kusatu-satu.." Giotto tersenyum dark kearah Kyouka, Alda, Mukuro dan Byakuran. Kyouka dan Alda tentu saja tidak peduli dan mereka terus melemparkan batu kearah Giotto. ( Auth : Bocah banget…..*ditendang* )

Tapi segera saja Byakuran dan Mukuro menghentikan Hibari. " Ne Kyouka…kau tahu kan kekuatan rantai Giotto ? jadi daripada dia marah lebih baik kau berhenti ya ?." Kyouka akan memukul kalau saja tidak melihat muka senduru mereka berdua, jadi Kyouka pun menyimpan tonfa nya kembali dan hanya mendengus kesal.

" Jou-chan…sudah kubilang jangan kemana-mana kan, tetaplah disini ya ?." Tangan Alfonso lalu menyentuh pipi gadis itu dan membuatnya merona merah.

Hime yang hanya melihat itu tidak mengerti, kedua perempuan cantik nan buas seperti itu bisa langsung tunduk saat mereka dinasihati oleh teman laki-laki nya.

O.O

Mereka duduk di ruangan yang seperti nya ruang pertemuan di dalam benda bulat besar itu, Hime saat masuk ke benda itu terkagakum-kagum melihat isi benda itu, saat baru masuk disana terdapat taman yang luas dan megah, dan juga terdapat hutan disisi-sisi nya, Hime hanya memasang muka takjub yang membuat Giotto ingin mencubit pipi nya saking lucunya.

Disana terdapat seperti gedung atau apartemen, atau apalah itu yang berbentuk rumah. Rumah itu juga sangat luas dan bagus, dan sepertinya juga banyak kamar.

" Nama anak ini…hm…Hime, nama mu sebenarnya itu siapa ? Hime itu hanya panggilan dari ku, kau pasti punya nama kan ?." Membuka pembicaraan dan tersenyum pada Hime.

" Eh ? Bukannya namanya itu Hime ?." Yamamoto bertanya dengan muka bingung, dia kira nama gadis itu memang Hime.."Putri" karena mukanya juga mirip dengan putri, cantik dan manis.

" Hmph ! Aku tidak perduli…tapi kau membawa orang asing ke tempat ini, kau aneh sekali Giotto…" Kyouka yang daritadi badmood pun menjawab dengan kesal, apa karena sekarang dia sedang pms jadi semua orang begitu mengesalkan ?.

Giotto hanya diam sambil mencerna perkataan Kyouka tadi. Giotto hanya penasaran sama Hime karena baju yang dipakai Hime sama dengan organisasi mereka selain itu ketika Giotto bertemu Hime ada perasaan aneh yang entah perasaan apa tapi perasaan bahwa Hime harus dilindungin oleh dirinya, entahlah Giotto sendiri merasa aneh dengan dirinya ketika bertemu Hime. Daripada memikirkan hal yang membingungkan Giotto langsung menatap Hime dengan senyuman ramah.

" Ne Hime, bolehkah aku bertanya ? Siapa nama kamu ? dan siapa Otou-san mu yang telah memberikan baju itu kepadamu ?" Tanya Giotto yang membuat seisi ruangan menatap Hime untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari Hime. Hime yang ditatap seperti itu merasa dia sedang disidang dan membuat dia ketakutan tapi Hime mencoba menenangkan dirinya untuk tenang dan jangan takut dan kemudian Hime bingung harus jawab apa karena Hime tidak mengingat apapun apalagi namanya sendiri gak ingat hanya yang dia ingat "Otou-san" nya.

Akhirnya Hime menjawab sedikit gugup " A-ano...Se-sebenarnya aku gak ingat apa-apa ba-bahkan namaku sendiri tidak ingat yang hanya aku ingat Otou-san dan perkataan Otou-san dulu walopun aku se-sendiri tidak ingat wajah dan nama Otou-san" Jawab Hime yang membuat seisi ruangan terkejut kecuali Kyouka dan Alda yang tenang-tenang saja.

" Jadi, kamu hidup tanpa ingatan" Ujar Kyouka sedikit tertarik dengan kehidupan Hime. Lalu Hime hanya menganggukan kepala "Sudah 4 tahun aku tidak memiliki ingatan yang aku ingat perkataan Otou-san yang masih terngiang dikepalaku, katanya 'Carilah seorang teman yang memiliki baju yang sama denganmu yang akan menerimamu sebagai teman' begitulah kata Otou-san. Jadi, yang aku miliki hanya baju ini dan kalungku" Ujar Hime sambil menunjukan kalung yang unik dan memiliki permata yang sangat indah. Membuat seisi ruangan memperhatikan kalung yang dipakai Hime, permata yang berwarna orange seperti langit senja dan memiliki bentuk permata yang sangat unik sepertinya sangat susah kalau dijelaskan bentuknya tapi keliatan sangat indah tapi seisi ruangan baru sadar kalau bentuk permata milik Hime mirip teman gadisnya yaitu Kyouka dan Alda.

" Apa hanya perasaanku atau apa, sepertinya bentuk permata milik Hime sama persis dengan Kyouka-chan dan Alda-chan walopun hanya beda warna" Ujar Byakuran sambil terus memperhatikan milik Hime yang lain hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala berbeda dengan Kyouka dan Alda yang sedang terkejut walopun wajah mereka masih stay cool.

**" Kalung itu...gak mungkin dipasaran(?) menjual bentuk permata seperti itu...aku yakin yang memiliki bentuk permata seperti itu hanya aku, Alda, dan gadis yang sedang kami cari walaupun banyak yang menganggap gadis yang kami cari tidak akan ditemukan lagi...apa jangan-jangan..." **Batin Kyouka yang masih memerhatikan kalung milik Hime bahkan bukan Kyouka aja yang berpikir seperti itu Alda juga sama. Akhirnya Kyouka dan Alda saling menatap lalu mereka menganggukan kepala mereka bahwa mereka mengerti dan setuju, kemudian Kyouka berdehem yang membuat seisi ruangan yang asyik memerhatikan kalung Hime langsung berpaling kepada Kyouka.

" Bagaimana menurutmu Giotto ? Aku sih setuju aja kalau Hime menjadi anggota organisasi kita" Ujar Kyouka yang membuat seisi ruangan terkejut, Kenapa ? karena baru pertama kali mereka melihat Kyouka yang dengan mudah setuju kalau ada orang asing masuk keorganisasi bahkan Alda setuju dengan perkataan Kyouka. Akhirnya mereka juga setuju tinggal nunggu keputusan dari sang ketua yaitu Giotto.

" Ne Hime semua setuju kalau kamu menjadi bagian dari kami...Selamat datang di organisasi kami" Kata Giotto sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat kepada Hime. Hime pun senang dan membalas jabatan dari Giotto sambil tersenyum manis.

**" Aku tau kalau gadis yang aku cari adalah gadis itu...Aku sangat yakin itu" **Batin Kyouka dan Alda bersamaan sambil tersenyum kecil, yang lain tidak menyadari kalau Kyouka dan Alda tersenyum yang jarang mereka lihat.

" Hime, masih ada 3 anggota lagi yang harus kami perkenalkan kepadamu...Mereka sedang ada tugas untuk memperbaiki kapal jadi ayo kita temui mereka" Kata Giotto sambil memegang tangan Hime menuju ketempat yang Giotto maksud. Entah kenapa hati Giotto sangat senang kalau Hime ikut bergabung di organisasi mereka, entahlah Giotto sendiri bingung.

" Ye~ ada perempuan lagi di organisasi kita~ Habis di organisasi kita kan hanya ada Kyouka dan Alda saja...dan mereka itu sama sekali tidak manis dan buas~." Byakuran nyeletuk saat tahu Hime menjadi anggota organisasi nya, soal Kyouka yang tidak manis itu bohong kok serius. Walau Kyouka buas seperti itu menurut Byakuran dia itu super manis.

" Me-memang aku ini tidak manis ! Aku juga sudah tahu itu bodoh !." Kyouka merasa tersinggung atas pernyataan Byakuran, padahal Alda saja tidak tersinggung. Mungkin ini memang efek pms nya kali, reflek Kyouka mengeluarkan tonfa nya dan akan menyerang Byakuran.

" He...tapi menurutku Jou-chan(Alda) dan Kyouka manis kok...walau yang paling manis memang Jou-chan..." Alfonso membalas perkataan Byakuran, dia daritadi memilih tidur daripada mendengar pembicaraan mereka, tapi pada saat Alda dibilang tidak manis dia langsung bangun, ajaib memang.

" Ba-baka ! Aku tidak manis !." Alda segera memalingkan kepala menghindari tatapan Alfonso, membuat laki-laki itu tersenyum manis melihat tingkah Jou-chan nya itu. Hanya orang buta yang tidak melihat kemanisan Alda menurutnya.

" Byakuran...kau akan terima akibatnya..." Kyouka dengan gusar langsung mengarahkan tonfa nya pada Byakuran, Byakuran reflek menghindar. Tentu saja luka tadi siang sudah cukup untuknya, jangan ditambah lagi tolong.

" HIME AWAS !." Giotto panik saat tonfa Kyouka mengarah ke arah Hime, Kyouka yang sudah nafsu tidak bisa memberhentikan langkahnya. Tentu saja ujung tonfa itu mengenai kepala Hime.

" E-Eh..." Perlahan Hime jatuh tak sadarkan diri, Hime jatuh kepelukan Giotto, karena posisi Giotto dekat dengannya.

Seisi ruangan kemudian panik, mereka ingin menyalahkan Kyouka tapi melihat Kyouka bergetar kaget membuat mereka mengurungkan niatnya. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian mata karamel gadis itu membuka, gadis itu pertama nya bingung dengan apa yang terjadi tapi kemudian dia tersenyum lembut.

" Giotto-san...minna , aku ingat namaku...namaku Tsunahime Sawada...ya aku biasa dipanggil Hime...aku ingat kembali namaku !." Hime melirik semua dengan antusias, tapi mereka malah melirik Hime dengan curiga pertama nya, tapi kemudian mereka ikut tersenyum dan memberi selamat pada Hime.

" He...tebakan ku jitu juga ya...ternyata benar namamu Hime..." Giotto lalu mengusap rambut Hime dan membuat gadis itu tersenyum dengan rna dipipi nya.

" **Sawada...bukankah nama itu...**" Yamamoto yang baru mengetahui nama Hime menyadari sesuatu yang janggal, begitu pun dengan seisi ruangan itu. Bukankah nama Sawada sama dengan nama keluarga ketua mereka ?

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Bagaimana nasib Hime yang tiba-tiba diseret ke organisasi itu ? Dan apa arti nama keluarga Hime bagi Giotto ? Saksikan di chp 2 :v


End file.
